What happen to yugi?
by ILoveGlitch
Summary: Yami and the gang all happy with thier live forgot one thing or person Yugi, being left behind Yugi is force to servive by himself but he wont be alone. Will Yami ever get his hikari back or is Yugi lost in the world of drugs, acohle, and rape? rateing may go up first story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story it might be bad but…yeah anyway I own nothing

YUGI Pov:

It's been three months, fourteen days and 6 hours since the ceremonial duel end and Yami was being allowed to stay with his brother Atemu that was the last time Yami and the gang talk or looked at me. I tried to move on but nothing work, the bully's thought of it as a free pass to beat me up my brother Heba was in Egypt so I called told him a few things it's been that way for one month, then I made new friends. They were the kindest most loyal friends anyone could have, sorry that'll be a big lie they can be loyal only some time and their kind to me, to others they are a bunch of jerks but I still like them they were there for me when _that _happened and they stopped the bully's. I started hang out with them more and more they were like the gang but different they care for their friends never forgetting them alone I had it pretty good, yami group lived on with their lives but it still hurt every time I saw them.

NO Pov:

Yami and Atemu walked home talking about a project they been given

"So you and Ryou have Egypt's culture dame you suck Yami you were born _and lived _in ancient Egypt." Atemu said with a pout Yami just had a smug look

"Well I'm just wonderfully charming like that and with that the teachers help." "Wait, you mean you sweet talk the teacher" Atemu had a look of shock "Yup you see before class Joey…..

_Flashback_

"_Hey yo Yami wait up" Yami looked around to see Joey running up _

"_Hey joey you need something?" _

"_N-no I j-just wan-wanted to-to tell you-" _

"_Joey breathe first" Joey looked like he was going to pass out _

"_Ok I was saying in social studies their doing group projects so you might want to convince the teacher to let you do ancient Egypt." _

"_Cool thank Joey see ya" _

"_See ya later Yami" and with that Joey ran down the hall only to be yelled at by a teacher 'hmm maybe I should talk to the teacher well better start walking.' _

_Yami walked up to the door "Excuse me Miss Jacob can I talk to you?" _

"_Sure Yami what's on your mind" she looked at Yami _

"_Well-being a sweet young lady like yourself I thought I would ask you If I could partner up with Ryou and we'd do ancient Egypt being a, how old are you 24? You would consider it I mean like you, everyone wants to be with me so I just wanted to ask" Yami not notice his eyes close he opened his eyes to see Miss Jacob blushing wide eyes _

"_Ahem" she cleared her throat "Well Yami when you put it like that very well now go and eat your lunch" Yami grab her hand brush his lips over it "Of course." With that yami went outside with his friends._

_End of flashback_

"Wow…..that…I have no words for that." Yami laugh

"Well you're not me Brother I know how t-"

"Yami what are-"Atemu stop when Yami grab his head and turn it to see Yugi getting on the back of a motorcycle with some guy Yami ran off in that direction but Yugi and the guy on the motorcycle drove off.

Atemu was by Yami side to hear Yami cursing a mile an hour

"Yami who was that guy and how does Yugi know him?"

"I don't know but I'm a find out that's a promise!"

Atemu can see the rage on his brothers face "should we call up the gang Yami?"

"Yes they should know I'll call Seto, Joey, and Ryou, Bakura sticks too him like glue so he should be there" Atemu nodded know he needed to call Marik, Malik, Duke, and Tristan ever since Tea showed her true colors they never talk or hung out with her she still tried to get with Yami or Atemu but never got them

"_Hey Atemu what's up_"

"Tristan is Duke with you?"

"_Yeah why? Is something wrong?"_

"No, Yes, I don't know look just come over to the game shop try to find Malik and Marik on your way over K?"

"_Yeah sure will be over in 5 minutes bye" _

"Bye" Atemu flip his phone closed

"Yami, Duke and Tristan will be over in 5 minutes what about Joey, Seto, and Ryou?" Yami stomped over still mad

"They'll be over, how can Yugi hang out with people like that!"

"What do you mean Yami? Besides his motorcycle he looked fine to me." Atemu look up trying to think of reasons

"You didn't see how he looked; he had tattoos, smelled like beer and was like 18 Yugi only 15 my aibou will not hang out with such people!"

Atemu looked puzzle "hey Yami when are you so protective of Yugi, I mean I know were both protective but now your _over _protective why?"

"He's my light Atemu I need to be over protective" Yami tried to convince himself of that fact Yami looked over at Atemu and saw him staring at him in disbelieve

"Really Yami? That's the best you can come up with?" Atemu put his hands on his hips

"What it's true sorta-kinda" Yami said looking anywhere but his brother

"Come on Yami tell me the truth I'm your brother you shouldn't keep secrets from me." Atemu tried key word tried

"Maybe some other time right now I'm worried about Yugi and here comes everyone" Yami pulled the conversation away from the topic Ryou ran up panting.

"What's wrong guys? You sounded very mad Yami and you said get here ASAP? And you didn't say it very nicely either I was really hurt by your tone of vo-" Bakure put his hand over Ryou mouth

"Before fairy princess here gets emotional can you tell us why we're standing out here in front of the shop?"

"Fine let's go inside so no one will hear us k?"

"Ya sure" where tossed around and everyone move over to the living room once everyone was seated Yami and Atemu tolled them everything to say the least everyone was shocked no one could believe Yugi would hang out with people like that Ryou was the first to speak.

"W-WHY WOULD YUGI DO SUCH A THING?! IS HE BEING F-FORCE?! YOU'RE HIS F*CKING YAMI TELL ME BEFORE I F*UCKING KILL YOU!" Ryou was standing up trying to tackle Yami but Bakure was holding him back so Ryou wouldn't hurt him, everyone was shock at that sweet angel Ryou was threating well _ANYONE _

"Wow Ryou calm down I don't even know Yugi knew people like that! But I promise I'll find out ill protect Yugi his is my light I'll never let him get hurt never I'll be there for him no matter what his everything to me no one will ever hurt him!"

The door opened during his rant no one hear this a mystery figure walk in and hear than got down right mad

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YUGI WHENS THE LAST TIME YOU OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS EVER TALKED TO HIM EVER GAVE HIM THE TIME OR DAY?! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM SO QUITE TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE YOUR FRIENDS YOULL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH HIM EVER AGAIN YOU LEFT HIM IN A WORLD THAT WISHES TO TAINT HIM AND GUESS WHAT IT DID SO NEVER SPEAK OF HIM AS A FRIEND YOU LOST THAT RIGHT ALL OF YOU"

Everyone turned shock to see….

Well now who's that can any of you guess who? Post some reviews if you want but if you don't I won't move on with the story no just kidding but please try I love to hear them to see how I'm doing with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**What happen last time….**

"_DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YUGI WHENS THE LAST TIME YOU OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS EVER TALKED TO HIM EVER GAVE HIM THE TIME OR DAY?! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM SO QUITE TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE YOUR FRIENDS YOULL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH HIM EVER AGAIN YOU LEFT HIM IN A WORLD THAT WISHES TO TAINT HIM AND GUESS WHAT IT DID SO NEVER SPEAK OF HIM AS A FRIEND YOU LOST THAT RIGHT ALL OF YOU"_

_Everyone turned shock to see_

There standing in the door way was Heba he looked so mad, if looks could kill then they all be dead. Of course everyone thought it was Yugi, everyone was shock that he called himself in third person Heba seeing the obvious just thought '_man are these people always this stupid or what?' _ Getting really pissed off Heba finally snapped "Hellooooo are any of you smart or are you all this stupid?" He asked walking in to the living room

Atemu snapped out of it "Um...clearly you're not are friend Yugi but who are yo-" Atemu started but Heba wouldn't have it

"Just who the hell are you to call my brother Yugi a friend hmm? As far as I know you're far from that!" Heba was going to keep going if the door didn't slam shut everyone looked to see Yugi walk in then stop staring at Heba in surprise

"Heba what are you doing here? You should be in Egypt why are you here?" Yugi was really confused

"What a brother can't visit his brother? And here I thought we were close I'm hurt Yugi but if you want me to leave then I gu-" Heba started to the door only to be stop when Yugi jumped on him

"Nooo Heba I didn't mean it like that please stay!" Yugi use his kicked puppy look

"Ok, ok Yugi I'll stay" then Heba smelled beer looking at his brother his sniffed and realized it was him then yelled "YUGI HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING BEER!"

Looking away from his brother he whispered "no" it was so low Yami and everyone else struggle to hear but Heba wouldn't give up, grabbing Yugi's face he asked in a low voice

"Yugi I want you to answer my question have you been drinking beer and how long?" Heba voice was like ice, Yugi stiffened.

Finally Yugi said "yes, I have been drinking and for 4 months."

"Why Yugi you never do anything this stupid can you please explain to me why?" Heba sounded worried and sad and angry

Yugi looked back at everyone and hissed "I'm not saying _anything_ while these people are here." Yami looked hurt but Yugi could care less.

Joey looked at Yugi and then Heba "Can any of you please tell us what is going on" Joey like everyone was confused

"Yugi since you don't want to talk in front of these _people_ why don't you go upstairs and come up with an excuse for drinking hmmm" Heba looked from the gang to Yugi, Yugi having an attitude just said "whatever like I care" and walked up the stairs

Heba looked at Atemu and Yami then everyone and asked "where's the bitch I mean girl, Tea I think that's her name, doesn't she usually hang out with you guys?" under his breath the whispered "and belittle my brother"

"Well Tea-"

Yami cut Atemu off "first who are you? How do you know Yugi? What do you mean when you said we don't know anything about Yugi?" Yami was kind of afraid to ask but needed to know

Heba sighed "OK first off I'm Heba Motou, Yugi's Twin brother And since that takes care of the first two questions" Heba glared at them and hissed "And what I meant was now I want all of you to look deep down and answer me whens the last time anyone of you talk let alone hang out with him? Hmm" Heba looked the picture of innocent but no one could answer the question everyone looked at each other waiting "I don't have fucking all day. Answer me or you will pay trust me I'm the only one who could actually fights back of the two of us so let's see 5…4….3…2…1!"

"We don't have an answer he just disappeared in our eyes going unnoticed that sort of thing we never really meant to hurt Yugi it just happened but well the Question about tea well she a slut and a liar and we want nothing to do with that bitch" just by looking in Yami eyes he could see he was telling the truth

"Well I came here to help Yugi he seems to not be acting like himself even in phone calls he acts distant like he there but not really…." Heba realized what he was saying and yelled "Why the hell would I tell you all this not like you'll be able to help anyways I'm going to talk to Yugi so if you'll excuse me." With that Heba walk off going up stairs

Everyone was silent not really knowing what to say

Sorry so short


	3. Chapter 3

_What happened last time _

"_Well I came here to help Yugi he seems to not be acting like himself even in phone calls he acts distant like he there but not really…." Heba realized what he was saying and yelled "Why the hell would I tell you all this not like you'll be able to help anyways I'm going to talk to Yugi so if you'll excuse me." With that Heba walk off going up stairs _

_Everyone was silent not really knowing what to say_

Heba walk up to Yugi's room passing many pictures on the way, many of the pictures where Yami and Yugi together when they were so happy "_Why, why would Yami do this to him, Yugi never deserve this. So no matter what I'll keep them as far away as I can. While I'm here I'll protect him even if that means their unhappy"_ Heba promised

Heba walked on all the way down the hall way to Yugi's room knocking twice he let himself in

"Yugi did you come up with an excuse?" but opening the door wide Yugi was nowhere to be found running to the window he saw Yugi climbing in a car that speed off "while Heba was shocked Yugi always listen to him so what happened…..

…then Heba let out a lot of colorful words that could be heard though out the house so Yami and everyone else down stairs ran up to see what happened but saw Heba glaring at the window before anyone could say one thing Heba said "don't ask just tell me if you know how to find Yugi"

"Well no but we could help you find him he can't be that far could he?" Atemu look up thinking where could he be

"I guess I'll have to go looking for him but he took a car or someone pick him up but we better go," everyone nodded "and just so you know this does not make us friends I'd still like to kill you all but I need your help"

"Ok let's go were wasting time!" Yami shouted everyone ran out

_6 minutes before_

Sigh "Whatever like I care" Yugi walked up stairs then to his room then flopped on his bed after think in for 2 minute he got his phone out and called "Hey Silver mind pick me up?"

"Sure" a male's voice called "any reason why?"

"Well hears a nutshell my brother, the fuck group, and getting in big trouble for drinking by my brother sound like a good reason?"

"Ouch, well I'll be there 3 minutes tops. So just get ready, pretty on up" Silver laugh loud

"Fuck you asshole bye love you" Yugi yelled

"Love you too sweet heart" then the phone went dead

Yugi laugh then got up to change in to short pants with stockings a tank top with fish nets a choker and then his boot that came up to his knees **(A/N he started cross dressing)** grabbing his phone and money he climbed out the window down a tree but tore hole's in his stocking when he was down he looked and _"Hmm not bad I like it"_ with that he walk and waited 1 minute a black car rolled up

"Your late" Yugi stated

"Am not, just get in" Silver stated back

"Fine" Yugi climbed in "so are we going to Fang's, Leon's, or Poison's house, I say Poison. She won't slam the door in our face unlike other people I swear if Fang slams anther door in my face even at school" _**Bam **_"right in my face." they drove for 3 minutes

"Hey Yugi would you be ok if I dated Serenity?"

"Why ask me?"

"Well" Silver looked away blush "she Joey's sister and your whole past and …every…thing…"

Yugi knew him and Serenity have _"meeting" _without the mutt knowing they wanted to be together but Yugi's past and Silver past and present he felt sorry but he really didn't care.

"Well I would say no you can't date the mutts sister but you truly love her so who am I to stand in the way of love but hurt her and you dead." Yugi stated calmly and that's what scared Silver he could never tell if he was joking

"T-thanks Y-Yugi a-anyway so to um Poison house right she'll be soooo happy to see you but I'm hungry so food first!" Silver all but yelled

"You watch too much South Park you know that?" Yugi said rolling his eyes while shaking his head

"Pfff like you're not obsessed over something" Silver complaint while turning to get a pizza through the window

"You called ahead?" Yugi was confused

"No cut in front the person behind use he pays, we don't when life gives you lemons…" he stated driving off

"Steal pizza's, you are a hero to us all." Yugi sighed

"Thanks do I get a kiss." Sliver used kick puppy eyes

"You really think that will work on me?" Yugi said

"No but I got us free pizza." Silver whined

"Fine one kiss love" winking Yugi lend forward right before they kissed Yugi stuffed a pizza in Silver's mouth

"Pdy pjts" swallowing his food he yelled "No fair!"

"Life isn't fair deal with it, anyway how do you feel about serenity?" Yugi was curious

"She makes me soooo..."

"If you pull a south park on me I hurt you, you know" Yugi said with an innocent smile

"You're no fun fine she makes me feel like I'm not just a street rat and I have to protect her from everything she fits in my arms perfect her voice is like an angle kinda like yours but sweeter and she kind and sweet her personally is the greatest." Silver said this all the joker and prankster with a look in his eyes saying everything is true

"Well you'll be good for her in my own words I say _'The one you love is the one you treasure forever and ever.'_ So be as happy as ever with her ok? Don't screw up and try to warm up to the mutt so you could part of the family." Yugi said look at him

"Thanks Yugi."

"No prob." Yugi though for a bit "wait go left and now right aannnddd stop, wait" Yugi pull out his phone

"Hey were outside come out hurry."

"Who's-"

"No time he's coming" Yugi open the door and jumping in was…..

Well that's all right now my internet shut off for a bit over and over I'm surprised I finished this chapter any ways reviews are happily read so try and review ok bye bye


End file.
